Jungle Fury: The 2nd Generation
by Jungle Fury Fan
Summary: What happens when the evil of Dai-Shi rises again?, the children of the original Jungle Fury Rangers are about to find out


Jungle Fury: The 2nd Generation

**Chapter 1: The Backstory and Introduction**

In the year 2008, there was a great battle between the Jungle Fury Power Rangers and Dai-Shi's Beast Army. After a long battle Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ and Dominic finished off the army with the help of their masters, but Dai-Shi was not finished yet, he grew to resemble a great dragon beast and nearly destroyed all of Ocean Bluff. In the end the three chosen protectors destroyed Dai-Shi forever, or so they thought…

Twenty Years Later…

"Can you believe our kids are now attending the Pai Zhuq Academy," asked Lily, "and they're now learning the same techniques that were taught to us when we were their age?".

She was referring to her daughter Jessi, who had also inherited her Cheetah Spirit, but she was shyer as opposed to being outgoing like her mother was.

"No, its pretty easy to think our kids would become like us one day," said her husband Theo with confidence.

As he said this, he was watching his son Nicholas sparring for fun with another student, Nicholas had also like his sister inherited the same animal spirit as his father, but Theo ever the control freak, had been surprised by the fact his son was a more go-with-the-flow person like his uncle RJ.

They both wondered where Casey and his son Jacob were, since it was Jacob's first day at the Academy. Jacob had found out that he also had the Spirit of the Tiger in him, but like his dad before him he was inexperienced compared to Nicholas and Jessi.

"Hey guys", yelled Casey to his former Ranger teammates. Theo and Lily turned and indeed there was Casey with Jacob in tow. Jacob looked nervous as any first year cub would be attending a new school, but he would not be alone considering he already knew Nicholas and Jessi, still he felt the butterflies.

"About time you got here Casey," said Theo. "We were beginning to think you'd never make it here, can't say I'm surprised you always did have trouble being on time."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Jacob had a case of the first day jitters, so I had to calm him down before I brought him here." Casey replied.

"Don't worry, Nicholas and Jessi were the same way their first day, "said Lily. She tried to say this quietly, but Jessi and Nicholas had overheard the conversation.

"Me, nervous? Hardly," Jessi said.

"You're kidding right? It took you 3 days to stray more than 3 feet from me," Nicholas chimed in.

"Shut up"

"Kids, that's enough. Don't listen to them Jake. You'll do great." Theo said.

"Yeah sweetie. Just stick with Nick and Jess and you'll be alright." Lily added.

"Son, are you sure you're gonna be OK" asked Casey

"Yes, Dad. Geez I'm 14, not 4. I'll be okay, now go before someone sees you and finds out we're related." Jacob said with a hint of annoyance.

Then Theo, Lily and Casey waved goodbye to their kids and went to see RJ and Dominic. RJ had a son during this time named Bryn and his son now was running the Jungle Karma Pizza Shop, while RJ enjoyed a life of quiet solitude in his loft.

Dominic had married Fran, and they had a son named Breck, Breck and Bryn had both been taught the ways of the Wolf and the Rhino by their dads, but they weren't Masters quite yet. Breck was currently working with his old friend Bryn at Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Breck, where are those pizzas at, do you have any idea what my dad will do to me if I screw up his business" yelled Bryn.

"Dude, you seriously need to relax, I'm way ahead of you, so don't go getting your Wolf Spirit in a knot", Breck retorted.

The door swung open and in walked Casey, Lily, and Theo to see RJ and Dominic.

"Hey guys how's the pizza business going," asked Casey.

"From the look of things, not that great" Theo said

" Hey we weren't that great when we started here either, so cut them some slack Theo," replied Lily.

"Hey Uncle Casey, if you're looking for my dad, he's up in the loft meditating with Dom," Bryn said.

"Good to see that some things never change." Theo said.

Just then Breck came flying through the kitchen door trying to balance pizzas, but was failing miserably.

"Hey guys, how's it going," said Breck with his arms desperately trying to keep the pizzas from falling.

"I would ask the same thing but it seems you have your hands full right now." Casey said, " It seems you guys are pretty short staffed here".

"You're telling me, it would be easier if we had some extra help, we're lucky to have been keeping this place running since my dad retired." Bryn replied.

"Well, fear no more our kids have been whining about not having any money to buy stuff, so I think a job would teach them responsibility, and in turn help you guys in a big way" explained Theo. "Wouldn't it Lily?"

"Sure it would, and Casey didn't Jacob need a job too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he has and it would be great for him to meet new people outside of the Academy." Casey replied.

"That's great, just send them over tomorrow, Breck and I will show them the ropes" said Bryn.

After that Casey, Lily, and Theo made their way into the loft where the former Wolf and Rhino Rangers RJ and Dominic were in quiet meditation, but all of a sudden RJ snapped out of his meditation. Normally it took a lot to get RJ frazzled, but the look on his face was undeniable, Dominic had also awoken and wore the same expression as RJ.

What's wrong RJ?" asked Lily.

"During my meditation, I saw something that I didn't think was possible," RJ said.

"What was it RJ?" asked Casey

"Dai Shi is still alive."

**Chapter 2: A New Dai-Shi**

Casey, Theo and Lily stood there dumbfounded.

"Impossible, I thought we destroyed him during the last Beast War." Theo exclaimed.

"So did I, but its seems we destroyed his dragon body, but not his dragon spirit which still lives and is looking for a replacement for Jarrod." RJ explained.

Jarrod was the last vessel Dai-Shi had inhabited and was nearly turned to the dark side before Casey saved him from Dai-Shi's clutches. Jarrod had fallen in love with Camille during his time as Dai-Shi, and they had a daughter named Holly who was also attending the Pai Zhuq Academy with Nicholas, Jessi, and Jacob, but had inherited some of her father's less redeeming qualities, which earned her reputation as a bully.

"We have to talk to Jarrod about this," Dominic said.

"Indeed we do, let's all go visit them about this matter." RJ agreed.

And with that the five former Jungle Fury Rangers were off to visit Jarrod.

Meanwhile at the academy…

"That's it Jacob, you're getting there, just straighten your stance up a bit" said Jessi.

"I'm trying to," said Jacob, who was frustrated at his lack of skill to even do the simplest task

"Don't worry so much dude, we all struggle at first, but with practice you'll get better." Nicholas said.

"Good to see inexperience runs in the family," came a snooty voice from behind them.

They turned around and directed their attention to the source: Holly, the daughter of Jarrod and Camille. She like them had inherited one of her parents' animal spirits, but to everyone else's dismay, she also inherited her father's adolescent arrogance, so she behaved just like he had when he was at the academy, she treated everyone else like inferior beings, and did not have any problem voicing her opinion about them.

"What do you want Holly?" Jessi demanded.

"Just to see how this little cub here was doing, I mean he is the future of our school is he not?" Holly coolly replied.

"He sure doesn't need any help from you, you stuck-up snot," snapped Nicholas. "Come on Jacob, we don't need her anyway."

"Aw is the little cub running away, just like your father did when my dad was his superior." Holly crowed. Jacob whirled around and stood silent for a second, before saying

"Don't call me "little cub" you bitch"

This got Holly's attention, and she came face to face with Jacob.

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

"You heard me"

"Well I guess you do have your father's tiger spirit in you after all, you wouldn't mind proving it to me would you? Just a friendly little duel between our animal spirits." Asked Holly

"No problem, my dad beat yours, and lets just say history will repeat itself." Jacob said.

"We'll see, about midnight good with you? Holly asked flippantly.

"That's fine by me", and with that Holly walked off laughing at Jacob along the way.

"Dude, can't you see she was just egging you on," Nicholas said shaking his head.

"I never back down from anybody, my dad never did" Jacob snapped, "but she's a senior student and you're just a first year." Jessi said with a hint of worry in her voice. She cared about Jacob, but she always looked at him as a little brother, still she did not want to see him get hurt.

Jacob realized this, but it did not change his mind.

"Can I count on you guys to back me up?"

"You know we will, but I still don't like it," said Nicholas.

At midnight Jacob, Nicholas and Jessi walked out into the courtyard where Holly was waiting for them.

"Good to see you don't back away from a fight" Holly said.

"You bet I don't," replied Jacob.

"Shall we get started then?"

With that Holly and Jacob both called on their animal spirits,

"Spirit of The Lion!" shouted Holly

"Spirit of the Tiger!" yelled Jacob.

Both the Lion and Tiger spirits came forth and started to battle, Jacob's tiger spirit was tough, but Holly's experience seemed to be winning out, desperate to win Jacob tried a Tiger strike but Holly's Lion blocked it easily and countered with the Lion Lunge to finish off Jacob's spirit.

Jacob collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Nicholas and Jessi were at his side in an instant.

Jake are you all right," asked Jessi.

Yeah I'm fine, just winded is all" Jacob replied.

"What a joke, so confident, yet so inexperienced, I didn't even break a sweat" jeered Holly.

"Why don't you buzz off Holly," snarled Nicholas.

"Why should I, I haven't had a chance to savor my victory yet."

Insults were traded back and forth for a few minutes, then the ground started to rumble which surprised all of them.

"What's going on" asked Jessi.

"I don't know but something tells me we're about to find out, look!" shouted Nicholas.

In the sky, an animal spirit none of them recognized floated above them. Finally Jacob spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Dai-Shi," the spirit said.

"You mean the Dai-Shi our parents defeated years ago with the help of Holly's dad?" asked Nicholas.

Holly looked stunned, "My dad helped your parents you're joking right?" she asked.

"No the young Jaguar is right" said Dai-Shi. "I inhabited your father for a time, but his Lion Spirit was too strong for me to influence him to do evil, but since I have returned I am more powerful than ever before."

Holly stood there trying to comprehend what was going on, as Dai-Shi continued to speak.

"Now with this new power, I need a vessel with potential for great evil, and since you are Jarrod's daughter, it appears you didn't learn his weakness, his compassion for humans," Dai-Shi said with an evil smile.

"I don't like the look of this," said Jacob.

Dai-Shi's dragon spirit started to move toward Holly, but Jacob, Nicholas and Jessi blocked his path and assumed their fighting stances.

"Even if we don't like her, we won't sacrifice her to you," shouted Jessi.

"Out of the way children" Dai-Shi said, and with a tremendous blast they were scattered out over the courtyard.

"Now young lion, let's see if you are like your father," and Dai-Shi now streaked toward Holly, she tried to run, but it was too late, she was now possessed with the evil of Dai-Shi.

"The power, I've never felt anything like this and it feels good." Holly shrieked.

"Now let's go lay waste to the city."

After a short time Jacob, Nicholas and Jessi woke up and realized the terrible truth that was upon them. Dai-Shi was back.

"We need to tell our parents." They all said.

**Chapter 3: The Revealtion**

Meanwhile Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, and Dominic had made their way over to Jarrod and Camille's house.

When they knocked on the door, Jarrod answered it.

"Hey guys long time no see, what brings you here to my humble abode" he asked.

"Dai-Shi", they answered in unison, and the smile vanished from Jarrod's face.

"Come in"

They all sat down in Jarrod's living room to further discuss the matter.

"I'm afraid we didn't destroy him completely, we only destroyed his body, but not his spirit, so now he has returned to seek a new vessel." Casey explained.

"In your vision RJ, did he mention anyone in particular to who he wanted as his vessel?"

Jarrod asked.

"I think he did, he mentioned the offspring of the person he last possessed would suit his need for absolute power." RJ replied.

"Wait a minute, the last person he possessed was me, so that means he will go after my daughter Holly if he hasn't already found her." Jarrod said with a look of concern on his face.

"Why would he go after your daughter?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid she just like I was at her age, she has no respect or compassion for her fellow students at the academy. I've tried to show her this is not the right way to follow, but you know how kids are, they just don't listen."

"Don't we all know that," Dominic said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Dom, this is serious, we need to track her down and find her before Dai-Shi does." Theo said.

Just then Theo's cell phone went off,

"Hello"

"Dad, its Nicholas"

"What's wrong son, you sound out of breath,"

"Dad, do you remember someone named Dai-Shi?"

Theo froze at the thought, and he looked at Lily who was wearing a look of concern considering the look on her husband's face at the moment.

"Are you and Jessi alright?

"Yeah, we're fine and we have Jacob with us too"

After a few minutes Theo continued talking.

"Now son calmly explain what happened"

"Well Holly challenged Jacob to a spirit duel and defeated him with her Lion spirit, after that the ground started to rumble and then he appeared in his spirit form and explained why he was here, to possess a new vessel." Nicholas said.

"Then he tried to possess Holly, but we tried to stop him and he blasted us all over the courtyard. The last thing we heard was Holly running and then a shriek of evil."

Theo looked up slowly to his former Ranger teammates

"What is it Theo?" asked Casey

"Dai-Shi attacked the academy tonight, our kids tried to stop him but they failed, I'm sorry Jarrod, but Holly has now been possessed with the evil of Dai-Shi"

"NOOOOOO" Jarrod yelled with anger, he became so enraged that everyone had to calm him down before he tore apart his house with his Lion spirit, after a short time. Theo resumed talking with his son,

"Now Nicholas where are you?"

"We all are still at the school" Nicholas said.

"Good, now wait until morning and meet your mother and I at JKP" We'll discuss this further."

"Alright we'll be there"

After that Theo hung up the phone and slowly told his friends about what had happened.

"How did it happen Theo?" Jarrod asked

"Apparently, Holly had challenged Casey's son Jacob to a spirit duel, and defeated him, Dai-Shi appeared while she was in the midst of taunting our kids as well as Casey's,

I guess our kids hearts were bigger than their brains and they tried to stop Dai-Shi from possessing Holly, but they were no match for him." Theo explained.

"Now what" asked Dominic?

"I told them to meet us at JKP in the morning to discuss the matter further, we all best be waiting for them when they get there." Theo replied.

"Then we better get going guys," said RJ" and Jarrod we will do everything we can to help Holly."

"No I made this mess, I have to fix it as well, and I'm coming with you." "Dai-Shi has made it personal now." Jarrod said with a look of fury in his eyes.

**Chapter 4: The Passing of The Torch**

At JKP the next morning Jacob, Nicholas, and Jessi walked in, only to find RJ's son Bryn and Dominic's son Breck opening up.

"Hey there little Pai Zhuq students" said Breck, eager to needle the kids a little

"Breck, be nice it looks like they've had a rough night", Bryn said. "Come on in guys and I'll get you something to eat."

"Thank You Bryn" said Jessi, she never wanted to admit it to anyone, but she always had a bit of a crush on him.

After a while, Bryn brought them some pizza to eat and they enjoyed it with pure happiness considering what they had been through the previous night.

"Now tell us what brings you guys here in the early morning"

"Dai-Shi, the villain our parents fought years ago has returned and possessed Jarrod's daughter Holly".

Bryn and Breck look shocked by what they had just heard; they too remembered that their dads had fought alongside the kids' parents as the Wolf and Rhino Rangers to destroy the evil known as Dai-Shi.

"Are you sure?" asked Breck.

"100 percent sure" said Jacob. "Nicholas's dad told us to meet them here, so they should be here soon."

Just as he said that Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, Dominic and Jarrod made their way into the pizza parlor.

"Looks like you guys have heard the news too" said Casey, looking at Bryn and Breck.

"Yeah, they just told us about everything, I'm sorry Jarrod, we'll get her back" Bryn said.

"I know you mean that, but I want to help as well, but only if she's too powerful to handle." Jarrod replied.

At that exact moment, Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, and Dominic looked at their kids and said in unison. "Its time."

"Time for what" asked Nicholas.

"We are too old to fight this war again, but you all have our animal spirits inside you, so now its time to unleash them. Follow us to the loft." RJ said.

So, the kids followed their parents into the loft and sat down.

"What's this all about Dad?" Bryn asked.

" Its time we passed on our powers to you so you can defeat Dai-Shi once and for all"

The kids had a look of excitement and doubt,

"I'm not sure if we're ready for this," said Jacob.

"Trust me son, you are," said Casey "Now come here" Jacob did as he was told. Casey reached into an old chest and pulled out his red solar morpher and handed it to his son.

"This will allow you become the new Red Ranger, you will wield the Jungle Chucks and control the Tiger, Shark and Gorilla Beast Spirits"

"Thank you Dad, I won't let you down." Jacob said with a look of pride.

Theo and Lily followed suit and handed the blue and yellow solar morphers to Nicholas and Jessi.

"Nicholas, this will allow you to become the Blue Ranger, you will wield the Jungle Tonfa and you will have control over the Jaguar, Bat and Antelope Beast Spirits." Theo said.

"Jessi, this will allow you to become the Yellow Ranger, you will wield the Jungle Bo, and control the Cheetah, Elephant, and Penguin Beast Spirits

"Thanks Mom and Dad, we'll make sure to make you guys proud," said Nicholas and Jessi.

Bryn was next,

RJ walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a small box and motioned for his son to come over.

"What is it Dad" Bryn asked.

"Its my Wolf Morpher, it will transform you into the Wolf Ranger, and you will control the Wolf Beast Spirit, you can also control the Tiger and Jaguar Spirits to form the Wolf Pride Megazord."

"It's a honor to receive this Dad, I'll do my best to carry on in your footsteps" said Bryn

Dominic handed Breck the Rhino Blade

"Son this will allow you to become the Rhino Ranger, your morpher can be used as a weapon as well, and you will control the Rhino Steel Zord."

This is so cool," said Breck.

After all of them had received the parents' morphers, they sat back down again as RJ told them about more abilities and weapons they could use.

"Jacob, Nicholas, and Jessi, if you find yourselves in trouble, you will be able to tap into a higher level of your animal spirits. Just say "Jungle Master Mode" and you'll be transformed into more powerful Rangers." Also you will have use of the Claw Cannon, which you can call on to finish off an adversary."

"Bryn and Breck, your morphers also act as weapons if you need them, you will be able to help the Rangers when they activate the Claw Cannon, the combined force of your attack should finish off the toughest of opponents."

"Now go change into your new uniforms, and begin getting familiar with your weapons."

After the new rangers had changed into their uniforms. The former Jungle Fury Rangers watched their kids train with their new weapons.

"I never thought this time would come." Lily said with a smile

"The situation has become serious Lily, we knew this day would come and it looks like their ready to fight this new challenge." Casey replied.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and everyone rushed to the viewing monitors. Dai-Shi/Holly and a whole new beast army were crushing everything in their path.

"Well guys it looks like its time to fight." Bryn said with a look of determination.

"Let's Do it!" said the rest of the team.

**Chapter 5: The Battle**

The new Jungle Fury Rangers rushed into the city to find Dai-Shi/Holly and her beast army destroying everything they could get their hands on.

"Holly stop this!" yelled Jacob.

The sound of his voice had caught the attention of the beast army, but it had no effect on Holly, who seemed so in tune with Dai-Shi, her arrogance had reached unseen levels, she stared menacingly at the Rangers and said,

"The one you know as Holly is gone, I'm am now possessed with the evil of Dai-Shi." She sneered.

"This needs to stop Holly, I know you're better than this," Bryn said.

"You know nothing about me, you're just as pathetic as the kids I used to train with."

"Are you going to try and stop me puny humans?" she added.

"We're not as puny as you think, guys ready"? Asked Jacob

"READY!"

Jacob, Nicholas, and Jessi pulled out their Solar Morphers and put them on, Bryn activated his Wolf Morpher and Breck brought out his Rhino Blade, and they all shouted

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

The wave of energy overflowed them and moments later they were standing in their Ranger gear.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" shouted Jacob

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" shouted Nicholas  
"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Jessi.

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" Bryn yelled.

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" Breck shouted.

The beast army stood ready, as did the Rangers, before Dai-Shi yelled "ATTACK"

Everyone charged into the battle ready to fight.

Jacob was fighting Scorch, a Phantom Beast general., who was overpowering him, but he decided to bust out the Jungle Chucks to even the odds which worked for a time until Scorch anticipated his attacks and knocked him around pretty good.

Nicholas and Jessi were fighting another Phantom Beast general, Snapper, who also was too powerful for them to overcome with just their weapons and were defeated.

Bryn was fighting the Five Fingers of Poison, which had the numbers game but he held his own with every move he knew and was using his Wolf Morpher well, but the numbers game caught up with him, and he was turned back.

Breck was fighting the Three Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka. Again the numbers weren't in the Ranger's favor, and he tried all he could but it wasn't enough.

"We have to re-group guys" Nicholas shouted above the chaos,

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Breck.

All the Rangers re-grouped in the canyon below.

"This isn't going the way we hoped is it?" asked Jessi.

"What was your first clue, us getting our butts kicked," yelled Jacob.

"Hey, man back off its not all her fault," snapped Bryn.

Suddenly the Rangers helmets went off, it was their parents.

"What are you guys doing?" demanded Casey. "You're supposed to work together, not fight each other."

"I'm sorry Dad, but these guys are really tough," said Jacob

"We've fought them before and if we can beat them so can you," said Theo over the radio wave.

"What do we do to defeat them?" asked Breck.

"Remember what RJ told you, tap into a higher level of your animal spirits, and wait for the right moment to bring out the Claw Cannon, and that should do it."

"Alright, we'll give it everything we've got, and we won't give up till we win." Jacob said.

They heard a loud crash behind them; the beast army had followed them.

"You guys ready to do this?" asked Nicholas

"You know we are!" everyone else replied

The beast army charged at the Rangers. They all took on different monsters with a newfound fury.

"Call to the Beast inside, bring out The Cheetah!" Jessi shouted and her Cheetah spirit came forth and destroyed monsters left and right with its astonishing speed.

Nicholas was busy fighting the Five Fingers of Poison, they had him backed up, but he fought back with all he had and eventually started winning the fight, with the Five Fingers on the ropes, he decided he had enough of this.

"Call to the Beast inside, unleash The Jaguar!" he yelled and his Jaguar spirit came forth and rolled through the Five Fingers, destroying them in the process.

A few monsters were trying to surround Jacob, since they recognized he was the weak link, but with a few short words and a flurry of kicks and punches, they were backing up as fast as they possibly could.

"Nope you don't get away that easy," Call to the Beast inside, free The Tiger!" he shouted and his mighty Tiger spirit finished off his group of monsters.

Bryn and Breck were trying to hold off the Three Overlords with everything in their arsenal. The numbers game was starting to take effect and in time they were down.

"This isn't going well," Breck shouted

"You think," Bryn replied sarcastically

"I'm open to ideas here"

"How about if we combine our morpher attacks, you know kill two birds, in this case three with one stone,"

"Sounds like a plan."

They both rose up and braced themselves as the Overlords charged

"You ready?" Bryn asked

"Let's end this!" Breck replied with confidence

They both raised their morphers and took aim,

"Beam Blast!

"Rhino Morpher Stampede!"

The energy exploded from their morphers like a gunshot and their plan had worked, the Overlords were down for the count.

This carried on until all the monsters had been destroyed except the Phantom Beast Generals Scorch and Snapper.

"Those guys look powerful, how about we take it up a notch guys?" asked Jessi.

Nicholas and Jacob responded in kind "Let's do it!" and produced their Claw Boosters as did Jessi.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!"

They were transformed into more powerful uniforms complete with jets for flight.

"Give it your best shot," Scorch snarled

The Rangers charged at both of them, but even with the power-ups they had received their combined energy wasn't enough to defeat the Phantoms.

"I'm getting tired of this!" yelled Jacob in frustration

"Guys remember what uncle RJ said, if we combine our weapons we should be able to defeat them," Breck said.

"Then I think its time to bust out the heavy artillery," said Nicholas

"Claw Cannon!"

"Wolf Beam!"

"Rhino Blade!"

After the weapons were charged and ready to go, they took aim at the two remaining monsters.

"FIRE!"

The explosion from the combined force of their weapons was unlike anything they had felt before, the blast streaked toward the Phantoms, they tried to block it but it wasn't enough and it seemingly destroyed them.

"Yeah we did it!" exclaimed Jessi.

"No I don't think we did, look!" shouted Bryn

Sure enough Scorch and Snapper had recovered from the attack and were fuming mad at the prospect of being beaten by a bunch of kids.

"You thought it would be that easy!" Snapper roared, "Think again!"

As he said that, both he and Scorch grew to resemble tall skyscrapers

"That's not good" Jacob said.

"I think its Zord Time guys!" Breck shouted.

"Jungle Spirits GO!"

"Gorilla Spirit!" Jacob yelled

"Penguin Spirit!" Jessi shouted

"Antelope Spirit! Nicholas roared

Their animal spirits came forth to fight

"Animal Spirits Unite!"

The three animal spirits started to combine with the Gorilla forming the body, and the Antelope and Penguin formed the legs.

"JUNGLE MASTER MEGAZORD!" they all shouted.

Bryn was next

"Calling on the animal spirits: Wolf! Tiger! Jaguar!" he yelled

His spirits appeared ready to rumble,

"Animal Spirits Combine!

His spirits repeated the same process as Jacob, Nicholas, and Jessi's did eventually forming his megazord.

"WOLF PRIDE MEGAZORD!" He shouted

Breck brought out his Rhino Dagger and called upon the Rhino Steel Zord, he boarded it and yelled

"Rhino Spirit Transform!"

The Rhino started to transform from its four-legged base until it had formed the final megazord,

"RHINO WARRIOR MODE!" he shouted as well.

The three megazords stood ready to fight against the final monsters standing between them and a showdown with Dai-Shi.

"Let's GO!" Jacob yelled with enthusiasm

Both the Megazords and Phantom Beasts started to charge the other, and a fierce battle engaged with Breck taking on Snapper, and Jacob, Nicholas, Jessi and Bryn trying to finish off Scorch. Nothing seemed to be working no matter how much they tried, these Phantom Beasts were too powerful even for their Megazords,

My god, this is unreal!" Nicholas yelled, "What do we have to do to defeat these guys?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Bryn said

Then the Rangers helmets went off yet again

"Guys, you're going to need all of your Animal Spirits to defeat them!" Casey exclaimed

"That's some serious firepower Dad." Jacob said.

"I know you can do it"

"Alright guys," Jacob said, "You heard my Dad we're gonna need all of our animal spirits to defeat them."

"Less talking, more monster smashing!" Breck shouted.

"ANIMAL SPIRITS STAMPEDE!"

With the call the megazords disengaged and started to form a new combination with the Rhino Zord, this time with all the Beasts in tow including the Shark, Bat, and Elephant Beast Spirits.

"Ready!" the Rangers shouted

Their animal spirits responded in kind

"JUNGLE MASTER FINAL FURY!"

All the spirits charged at Scorch and Snapper with ferocity and erupted with a huge blast of energy that even the Phantoms didn't see coming and finally they were destroyed for good.

"ALL RIGHT!" The Rangers screamed

"Now let's go take care of Dai-Shi" Bryn said with anger.

**Chapter 6: The Final Showdown**

The Rangers rushed back to the city after the megazord battle to find Dai-Shi still collecting fear from the frightened on-lookers and growing stronger by the second.

"HOLLY!" Jacob roared

Dai-Shi turned around and laughed evily

"Ah, if it isn't the Jungle Fury Power Rangers, I see you have destroyed my beast army, but destroying me won't be that easy" she said condescendingly

"What about that was easy?" Breck thought to himself.

"Well Rangers, I'm not getting any younger, so bring it!" Dai-Shi shouted.

"You Got It!" the Rangers replied in kind

The Rangers and Dai-Shi engaged in a fierce battle for what seemed like hours on end, they brought everything in their arsenal, and tried defeating her with the Claw Cannon, but it was no use, she was too powerful for all of them.

"She's too strong!" Bryn gasped

"We need help!" Jessi agreed

Meanwhile back at the loft, Jarrod had been watching his only daughter manhandle the Rangers, she was too strong for them to handle, he swore to himself he wouldn't get involved unless that was the case, and that was exactly what it was.

"Jarrod, we have to stop your daughter and save our kids!" Lily exclaimed

"I agree but we're going to have to work together to free her from Dai-Shi's control, we are going to have to get through to her human side to cause the same self-doubt that I had, which will cause him to release his control over her. Then we will combine our animal spirits with our children's to finally defeat Dai-Shi forever." Jarrod said.

"Let's go help our kids!" the former Rangers shouted.

Within minutes Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, Dominic, and Jarrod were at the scene of the battle where they saw their kids lying in a heap of pain.

"DAD!" yelled Jacob

"Don't worry guys we're here to help." Casey said

Jarrod went straight to the source of the problem

"DAI-SHI!" he yelled

She turned and faced him,

"Well, well if it isn't my old vessel, I see you still have your compassion, that was always your weakness!"

"I'm going to say this once, let my daughter go!" Jarrod growled.

"Don't you see, she is truly evil, unlike you, she can't understand why you would give up this kind of power."

"You've forced me to do this, but if you won't let her go willingly, I guess this is how it has to be."

He reached down deep in his lungs and yelled

"HOLLY!!!"

The force of his voice pierced Holly's psyche, and for the first time since she was possessed, she was in control of her actions and she looked at the carnage she had caused and it made her sick to her stomach with grief.

"What have I done?" she said.

"You have done what you were born to do, you have done what your father couldn't." Dai-Shi replied with force.

"No I was taught to fight evil like you, my dad taught me how to use my Lion Spirit to combat the forces of darkness should they ever arise again. You can't control me anymore, so let me go!"

"WHAT, you're just proved your as weak as your father, you don't have the heart of a lion, and if you will not use this power to defeat those who wronged you, then your usefulness has run out!

"I can now restore my dragon body again!"

With that, Dai-Shi released Holly from his control, and took his dragon form that looked all too familiar to the Rangers' parents'

"Not again!" Dominic exclaimed

Jarrod rushed to his daughter's side

"Holly, are you all right sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine don't have a cow!" she replied

Jarrod embraced his daughter in a firm hug "I thought I'd lost you," he said

"Don't worry Dad everything's OK, now how about we destroy this bastard so he doesn't possess my kids!"

Then she and Jarrod rushed over to where the Jungle Fury Rangers past and present stood.

"Guys I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you, I hope you can find it in yourselves to forgive me." Holly said.

"No worries, your on our side now." Nicholas said,

They turned to face Dai-Shi

"Give me your best shot you fools!" he roared

"No Problem!" yelled the Rangers and their parents

Casey and Jacob stepped up first,

"SPIRIT OF THE TIGER!" and the Tiger Spirit appeared

Theo and Nicholas followed,

"SPIRIT OF THE JAGUAR!" and the Jaguar Spirit came forth

Lily and Jessi were next,

"SPIRIT OF THE CHEETAH!" and the Cheetah Spirit sprang up

Bryn and RJ were the next to go,

"SPIRIT OF THE WOLF!" and their Wolf Spirit howled in rage

Dominic and Breck followed them,

"SPIRIT OF THE RHINO!" and the Rhino Spirit was fired up and ready

, And last but not least Jarrod and Holly took their turn,

"SPIRIT OF THE LION!" and their black Lion Spirit appeared.

"Powered by Animal Spirits!" they shouted "Animal Spirits charge!"

In unison the Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah, Wolf, Rhino and Lion spirits all charged at Dai-Shi with the full fury of the Power Rangers behind them.

"No this can't be happening again!" he yelled, but it was too late, all the animal spirits converged on him and finally destroyed the evil known as Dai-Shi.

"WE DID IT!" Bryn screamed

"Dai-Shi is no more!" Jessi exclaimed

"I'm glad that's finally over, what say we go celebrate our victory at JKP?" RJ shouted

"YEAH!" they all agreed in unison.

A few hours later, after the celebration was over, everyone gathered in RJ's loft to reminiscence about their experience together.

"I'm very proud of you guys." Casey said.

"Thanks Dad." Jacob replied

"Now I believe RJ has a bit of a surprise for you, Nicholas, Jessi, and Holly," RJ?

"Indeed I do, your parents have brought to my attention that you kids are in need of a steady cash flow, and so I propose you come work here at JKP with Bryn and Breck."

"Say what?" said Holly

"You heard him." Jarrod said.

"That's cool with us, getting to make pizza, and bonding with our fellow Rangers, plus we get paid, can't get much better than that." Nicholas said.

Meanwhile Bryn and Breck couldn't help but overhear the great news

"You got it, that's the fun part, but to get to the fun part you gotta learn the ropes." Bryn chuckled.

"Yeah, we're going to have plenty of "special" jobs for you guys." Breck said with a sly grin.

"Oh Crap!" they all thought to themselves, but they would be ready, as long as they had each other. Nothing no matter how gross or evil it was would stand in their way, because they would be forever known as the ones who eliminated Dai-Shi from existence.

THE END


End file.
